dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman vs Juggernaut
The Battle of god killers will Diana Prince be able to stop the invincible Juggernaut? Fight (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzf9N1IrdRY) Location Themiscarya The Juggernaut was causing havoc throughout the island, slaughtering everyone getting in his way. No amazon on the island can stop him except for their champion whom Juggernaut was looking for. As Juggernaut was going to snap the neck of one of the Amazons she arrived before he could do it. As Wonder Woman came down the Juggernaut dropped the Amazon and let her go. Juggernaut: Princess of the amazons Wonder Woman: You, you will pay for the crimes you have committed to themiscarya! Wonder Woman then summoned her sword and pointed at Juggernaut. Juggernaut: heh, don’t disappoint me. HERE WE GO!!! Wonder Woman tried to slice at Juggernaut’s neck but it bounced off leaving Wonder Woman in shock, this gave time for the Juggernaut to punch her in the gut followed by slamming her in the ground and charging his opponent into several pillars. Juggernaut then throws Wonder Woman to the ground abs jumps in the air to stomp on Wonder Woman but she quickly gets out of the way before Juggernaut can crush her. As Diana looks around she looks around to see Themiscarya in ruins and needs to get Juggernaut out. Juggernaut runs at Wonder Woman and attempts to throw a punch at her face, but he fails and is left open for Wonder Woman to grant his arm and hurl him towards the mountains of Paradise Island to avoid fury destruction. Wonder Woman then flies after her opponent and slams him into the ground. As Wonder Woman then flies down towards her opponent to stab him in the chest and repeatedly punch his face. Juggernaut ends his opponent’s attack by head butting her in the face and to punch her into a part of the mountain. While she’s down Juggernaut pulls out the sword causing blood to gush out of the whole in his chest, he screams from the pain and his chest slowly regenerates from the wound. He then gets up and quickly grabs an incoming whip from Diana, he then mocks her, “Nice try, but I won’t tell you my secret that easily!”. He then pulls in his opponent to knee her in the gut WIP, he then slams her face in the ground with his fists leaving her on the ground. As Diana regains her strength Juggernaut quickly throws away the Lasso of Truth and before his opponent could get up her picks her up and repeatedly slams her into the ground before he tosses her aside and shoulder bashes into her. (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFqMFlAVYAg) Then something surprised Juggernaut, Wonder Woman was standing her ground against the weight of Juggernaut, then a large burst of energy knocks back the Juggernaut and the explosion could be felt for miles. Juggernaut looks up at her opponent and could see that his opponent had taken off her protective bracelets, her eyes were now a bright white, and blue aura is radiating off of her. Juggernaut knew that he had found what he was looking for. The two run at each other and trade blows, except this time Diana’s blows were knocking her opponent back from the power of each hit. Wonder Woman uppercuts her opponent sending him into the air, Wonder Woman follows in pursue and repeatedly slashes at him with her sword. She slams him into the ground and slices open his torso. As Juggernaut falls the the ground he holds his torso in pain from the attack, then Wonder Woman repeatedly stabs him all over his body to try and kill her opponent. In raged and pretty much annoyed at this point Juggernaut repeatedly tries to swing at Wonder Woman’s arms until he is successful. Wonder Woman see's an opening for an attack and punches Juggernaut far far away from Themiscarya, and Wonder Woman chases after him to secure the kill. Wonder Woman slams Juggernaut into a random forest and lands on top of him to continuously punch him in the face until blood comes out of the Juggernaut's face with each punch. Wonder Woman stopped for a second to summon her sword, but this lift her opened which gave Juggernaut the chance to grab hold of Diana and throw her off him. The Juggernaut then got up to charge tackle his opponent then slammed her into the ground. Both fighters jumped back and charged at each other, throwing punches at lightning-quick speed, neither one hitting the other. Wonder Woman threw all her might into one punch hoping to end it all, but then her opponent grabbed the punch with his hand and used his free hand to strike at her elbow with all his might. This broke Diana's arm causing her to scream in pain and tend to her arm. Juggernaut used this time to throw numerous attacks upon his opponents's face and stomach until she can no longer take it anymore and fallen to her knees from the attacks, Diana's eyes even went back to it's normal colors. Juggernaut walked up his opponent to lift her up and slowly pull her apart. Wonder Woman screamed in pain from her opponent's action until she finally was torn apart. (Cut Music) Juggernaut dropped Diana and slowly walked away from the scene. As Juggernaut left a dark light shined upon Diana's corpse. DBX!!!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Mutant themed battle Category:DC vs X-Men themed battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Slantheman Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music